xmen_crossoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Exile
Exile was the second chapter of the fanfiction Battlestar Prometheus Summary Act 1: Hacked The crew of the Battlestar Prometheus ''is called to action stations in preperation for the possibility of a battle with the Cylons. Forge, the ship's tactical officer informs Commander Anna Marie Minerva that the fleet is massing near Virgon, Marie has Ensign Jean Grey transmit a message to Admiral Abernathy that the ''Prometheus'' ''would enter the fight as soon as it could be restocked. Marie also gives the order to look for a place that the ship could get re-stocked in order to fight the Cylons. In space, en-route to Caprica, ''Prometheus last Viper Mk-VII squadron recieves the transmission that the Cylons have launched an attack on the colonies. A Raptor crewed by Lieutenants Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee and Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie detect a squadron of Cylon raiders en-route to their position. However after cutting through the interference, the number begins to go down, and the Raptor is ordered to hang back. On board the Prometheus, Lieutenant Scott Summers comes to the CIC where Marie tells him that they need a squadron of Vipers ready. When it is pointed out that there wasn't any left, she tells them to have DaCosta and his crew refit the old ones in order to make them work. Then Jean informs Marie of reports coming in about equipment malfunctions, including the Battlestar Ulysses which had been completely shut down. Back in space with the Viper squadron, Jubilee and Sam have managed to confirm two Cylon signatures, and the squadron moves forward. However the squadron loses its systems, and is quickly destroyed, the Cylons try to destroy the Raptor, but they manage to escape with some damage. The Raptor moves to set down on Caprica, but not before seeing the devastation of the battle. Act 2: Saga of a Star World On board the Elysium, Xavier informs the rest of the people on board of the news that he had recieved about the Cylon attack. After telling James Maddrox that he was in charge, the captain tells Xavier that they have managed to reach another member of the Colonial government who informs him that the current state of the President is unknown. Then the Cylons launch an attack on the Elysium, which Lieutenant Alicia Minerva goes to intercept and destroys the Cylon Raider, but takes heavy damage and has to land on the Elysium. Once on board, she is greeted by James who informs her that Xavier has taken charge, and Alicia agrees to defer to the Secretary's judgement and a plan is hatched to gather more survivors. On Caprica, Sam and Jubilee have managed to set down in a field, but they are soon approached by a crowd of refugees fleeing the Cylon attack. After agreeing to take the children on board their Raptor, they figure that they can take on three more adults and still make orbit. Sam takes a book and starts ripping out paper in order to create a lottery to decide who goes. On board the Prometheus, the search for a munitions depot continues as the Viper Mark IIs are finished just in time for a Cylon attack on the Prometheus. The Prometheus launches its Vipers in order to combat the incoming Cylon Raiders, and because they are older they are immune to the same effects that had disabled the newer Vipers. Scott Summers manages to enter the fight after some initial problems, and pursues a Raider that launches three nuclear weapons. Two of the nukes are destroyed, but the third impacts the Prometheus' forward flight pod. Act 3: Oath On board the Prometheus, Chief Roberto DaCosta is working with Captain Evan Daniels at the ship's damage control console, trying to deal with the damage dealt by the nuke. Logan orders them to decompress the affected sections in order to put out the fires, Roberto protests the decision because there where still damage control teams in the affected areas. Captain Daniels inputs the commands, and while the fires are put out, it results in the deaths of over 80 people. On Caprica, two of the people have been selected in order to leave on the Raptor, and the third number, number 34 is drawn. In the crowd, Doctor Robert Kelly is asked by a woman to read her number, who has number 34, Sam notices Kelly in the crowd and calls him out. Kelly brings the woman forward, afraid that they might know he had unwittingly participated in the Cylon attack. Instead, Sam gives up his seat so that Kelly could leave the planet. As the Raptor takes off, Kelly gets a glimpse of what seems to be the Zeta he had known in the crowd. Back on board the Elysium, Xavier recieves a message saying that the president was confirmed dead, he has the Captain transmit a message with his authorization code. He talks with Alicia about President Reimus who had given him a position in the government, and about her mother's past with Xavier and the Colonial Fleet. He recieves another message, this one saying that he was the next in line for the Presidency, and he is sworn in in an informal ceremony by the priest Irene. Act 4: Storm On board the Prometheus, the crew believe they have found a depot that should still have weapons called Ragnar Anchorage. The only problem is that the Cylon fleet is between them and Ragnar, so Marie gives the order to prepare for a Faster Than Light Jump (FTL Jump), despite the fact that the Prometheus hasn't made such a jump in years. Roberto confronts Marie about Logan's decision, and Marie tells him that it was the right call to make, and that they needed to make sure the sacrifices weren't for nothing. Then she recieves a message that Admiral Abernathy on board the Avalon had been killed, and sends a message to the fleet that she is assuming command. On board the Elysium, now using the name Colonial One, Alicia discovers that several of the Prometheus' Electro Pulse Generators had been loaded on board. The Colonial One recieves a copy of Marie's message from the Prometheus, followed by a wireless communication from Marie herself. Marie argues with Alicia about them coming to Ragnar Station, Alicia insisting that they continue to work with the civilians. However before any resolution could be reached, an alarm is sounded indicating that there where Cylon nukes heading towards them. On the Prometheus, the CIC crew watches in horror as the screen goes white when the nukes hit. While it pained Marie, she gave the order to continue jump prep for Ragnar station. Quotes "Gods, protect your children on this day."-Commander Anna Marie Minerva thinking about the attack on the colonies. "Attention, all colonial forces, Cylon attack under way, keep a look out for Cylon forces." -Colonial wireless transmission picked up by the Viper squadron. "Not bad for some old tech, huh Colonel?"-Commander Anna Marie Minerva to Colonel Logan Howlette. "Your mother did it out of loyalty to Libran, even after all the fighting we did against the Colonial Fleet, especially on Sagittaron, a lot of us where afraid that once the Cylons where defeated, things would go back to the way they where before."-Charles Xavier to Alicia Minerva. "Admiral Abernathy is dead. The Battlestar Avalon was destroyed in battle over Virgon along with most of the remaining fleet, including the Osiris, Hawkeye, and Victory. What this means now is that it is more important than ever to get this ship into the fight, otherwise their sacrifices will be for nothing."-Anna Marie Minerva to the CIC crew. "Message reads, 'This is Commander Minerva on board the Prometheus, I am taking command of the Fleet. All surviving ships rendezvous at Ragnar Anchorage in order to prepare for a counter attack against the Cylons.'"-Anna Marie Minerva. Notes *The Battlestar Ulysses is a reference to the unnamed Battlestar that suffered the same fate in the re-imagined series. *The title of the second act is a reference to the original Battlestar Galactica Series, the first episode having the same title. *Hawkeye may be a reference to the Avengers character, despite the fact that the Avengers do not appear to exist in this fanon. External Links Exile on Fanfiction.net Category:Fanfiction Chapters Category:Chapters of Battlestar Prometheus